sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Felicia LaChapelle
)]] Name: Felicia LaChapelle Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: ''' 11th '''School: Patriot High Hobbies and Interests: Cheerleading, gymnastics, writing, politics Appearance: Felicia has naturally curly blond hair, that reaches to her shoulder blades. Due to how curly it is, it requires a lot of upkeep. However, she tries to keep it well managed, so that it isn't too messy. Sometimes she ties it back, and she has considered cutting it shorter. Her eyebrows are close to the same shade, and fairly well-trimmed. She wears a fair amount of make-up, preferring lipgloss in a pinkish shade, and subtly smokey eyeshadow. Sometimes she experiments with the make-up, but usually it doesn't deviate too much from its normal appearance on her face. Her skin color is fairly pale pink, typically associated with a Caucasian, with a few light freckles across her face. She has large blue eyes with long eyelashes, and slightly plump lips. She has a diamond-shaped face, with a slightly large nose for it. Both of her ears are pierced, and she tends to prefer studs. She is slightly tall for her age, at 5'7, and with an average weight of 125. Felicia has the lean, flexible physique associated with gymnasts, and she's very proud of it; on the days where the weather is warm enough she tends to wear things that show off her figure. While she doesn't try to break dress codes, she does like to wear clothes that do emphasize her body somewhat, such as skirts and tank tops. Due to Wisconsin's climate, however, she normally wears clothes appropriate for cooler weather. On Announcement Day, she decided to dress somewhat nicely, so she wore a black wool sweater with dark colored jeans. On her feet she had blue socks and brown dress shoes. Around her neck she wore a dark blue scarf, given to her by her brother one year for her birthday. She's very fond of this scarf, and likes wearing it as much as possible. Overall, she tried to dress both warmly and yet stylishly enough for the day, on the belief that she shouldn't dress too casually for it. Felicia is fond of trimming, painting, and otherwise styling her nails, and as of right now they are a shade of dark red, and neatly trimmed. She has also done the same to her toenails. Biography: Felicia LaChapelle was born in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, the youngest daughter of two siblings. Her brother, Brandon, older by four years, is currently serving part of his obligatory military duty. She generally has a pretty good relationship with her parents, and when he was still living in the household she had a decent relationship with her brother, and still waits for him to get off duty. Pretty early on, her parents enrolled her in gymnastics, which she loved. Felicia, from a young age, was pretty devoted to it as far as children go. She loved showing off her flexibility to her friends, and often practiced outside of class. Much of her recesses were on the monkey bars, showing off what she was capable of, and oftentimes she'd ask her brother to help her practice and to watch her new techniques. Overall, she loved gymnastics, and later on, as she got older, the second she saw that she could apply for the cheer team she signed up without hesitation. Felicia still practices gymnastics, but much of her time these days is practicing her cheer material. She is intensely devoted to the team, and often works hard to get her routines done. Her family as a whole tries their hardest to encourage her and usually go to any competitions and such she may participate in, always encouraging her on a job well-done, even if she messed up. Starting from 6th grade, she got an interest in writing. It started during a creative writing segment of her English class, where they had to write a short story. Felicia, of course, enjoyed the class, and after the segment was over she continued to write short stories. She tends to prefer fantasy stories, and likes in particular to write about dragons. Dragons and fantasy in general interested her, and so in her spare time she likes to write short stories, often posting them on the web. As she hit puberty, she began to notice the same feelings that many of her classmates felt; particularly the ones associated with the opposite gender. However, unlike many, while at first she felt nervous about it, she quickly showed no qualms about admitting her attraction to her male classmates, oftentimes flirting with them. Soon she was going on dates with some of them, and while she usually tried to take control of the situation, rumors began to surface about her supposed promiscuity. They included such things as her sleeping with someone she barely even knew, among other things. In actuality, Felicia, while flirty, isn't as promiscuous as the rumors claim. Many of them are spread about her out of spite from classmates both male and female, or out of genuine belief that she has been that sexually active. As a result of these rumors about her sexual activity, male classmates have tried to approach her in hopes of getting a night out of her, only to be turned down by her rather swiftly. However, she still flirts with and admits attraction to some of her male classmates, with the logic that she shouldn't have to change her behavior over other people's treatment of her. She's still a little bitter over some of the rumors, of course; one particular example involving a member of the football team got to her family by word of mouth from her classmates' parents, which resulted in them discussing it with her, much to her embarrassment. It obviously wasn't true and they believed her, but it was still somewhat awkward. When the topic of her apparent promiscuity comes up, she tends to act visibly frustrated and doesn't really want to talk about it. In addition, she has received a few minor jokes about her last name, particularly about its French origin, which has result in some Francophobic comments in the past. Around this age, she developed an interest in politics. Felicia spends a lot of time watching videos about America's current political system. While she does find major flaws with the way America is currently being run, she is neither anti-government nor pro-government, and is willing to discuss what she does and doesn't like about how America works presently, though she usually doesn't bring it up unless asked, and sometimes only if she feels she can trust her conversation partner. In particular, she isn't fond of The Program, the xenophobic sentiment many people have (the latter coming from personal experience regarding her last name), or the general controlling of citizens. However, she is pro-gun control, believing that guns shouldn't be out on the streets. She has taken an interest in school politics, and has campaigned for student council roles a few times. As of right now, Felicia is not currently on the student council, due to having lost the previous campaign. The previous year, Felicia tried to submit a short story to a writing magazine, having previously shown an interest in getting officially published. Most of her works had been posted online beforehand, and she felt she could easily get her work published. However, when she got the news back, they found several errors (mostly in continuity) that they felt needed to be fixed. This left an impact on Felicia, to the point where even now, she still has trouble writing. After this incident, she found that she got “writer's block” much too easily, and got overly critical about her own work. As a result, she's not as fond of showing off her writing as she used to, worried that her friends and family wouldn't like her writing as much as she would like them to. In general, Felicia doesn't take well to criticism, and tends to get depressed easily if majorly criticized, even if the person who's criticizing her is trying to help. A minor habit she has, also connected to her writing, is that she tends to think about the events around her as a “story”. This doesn't mean she is in any way delusional, but rather that she frequently uses events around her as inspiration for a story, and tends to think up new storylines based off things going on in the real world. While this habit hasn't effected her too much, people have noticed that she tends to unconsciously think about things around her in terms of plot devices, rather than things that can normally exist in the real world. Felicia is aware of this habit, and has tried her best that she doesn't get too carried away with her “inspiration”. At school, despite the rumors around her sexuality, she is known to be pretty friendly. Among her friends, she comes off as a “big sister” type, and while she still acts flirtatious towards the male classmates she is attracted to, she backs off when she finds they aren't interested. Once people get past the rumors about her perceived sexuality, they find that she's quite a pleasant person to be around, coming off as particularly kind and outwardly cheerful. While people have, as noted, disrespected her based on her perceived promiscuity, she is generally seen as a nice, pleasant person by a good portion of her classmates. Despite what you'd expect from her reputation, she's actually pretty intelligent, frequently getting good grades and understanding the material long after the lesson is over. In addition, her opinions are decently well-thought out before she expresses them, and she comes off as very bright. She still doesn't know what kind of job she'd like when she's older, or when to have her first four year military service. However, after a discussion with her maternal uncle, Kenan, she has been hired as an employee at the new burger shop he had set up in recent history, in the hopes of helping his business get off the ground. Felicia tries her hardest at the job, and while it's demanding, she still feels the need to not disappoint Kenan. Ever since Brandon, her older brother, had started his first four year period the past year, she's been feeling a little depressed. She's still worried about him, and while he has sent her letters, they haven't come in as much as she'd like. It has left her feeling concerned for his safety, and as a result she often feels melancholic whenever the topic comes up, which some classmates have noticed. As a result, she's more stressed out than usual. As noted, she and Brandon had a pretty good relationship beforehand, as he often tried to help her with her gymnastics and always tried to encourage her in whatever she chose, even once standing up to someone he saw was bothering her when she was younger. She still misses him, and waits for the day that he'd come back so that they could be siblings again. Her family in general has been otherwise taking it well, with her parents often saying that they're proud of him. Advantages:'''Her flirtatious demeanor may mean in some scenarios she could get male classmates on her side, and her level of kindness could easily get her allies. She is also fairly fit and flexible from her cheerleading and gymnastics. Felicia is also, despite initial expectations, intelligent. '''Disadvantages: Many of her classmates have been annoyed with her for her flirtatious side, and many false rumors have been spread about her; as a result she could have some trouble getting allies. Felicia doesn't take well to criticism, and may sink into a depression if said criticism is particularly harsh. As a result of her writing, she has the subconscious habit of thinking primarily in plot devices and conventions without realizing the real world works differently. Her brother's military service has left her somewhat depressed and stressed out, which may impact her behavior. Designated Number: Female Student #3 ---- Designated Weapon: Furby Conclusion: The emotionally fragile aren't best suited to the Program, and at best, F03 will need a tremendous amount of luck to make it very far. The above biography is as written by KamiKaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Pulled her own collar Collected Weapons: Furby (assigned weapon; "killed" by Brian Meyerhold Callison) Allies: Bailey Williams, Gerald Lawson Enemies: Brian Meyerhold Callison Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Felicia's first name is a direct reference to this post her handler made in the v5 Concepts Thread on April Fools' Day 2012, where she pretended to replace her v5 characters with parodies of notorious rejected characters (with the "Felicia" in that post being a reference to Krilacia Flameaux and to a lesser extent the general depiction of promiscuous female characters in SOTF). *According to Felicia's first in-game post, the Furby is pink. In addition, its "dialogue" is of the more "classic" Furby as opposed to the 2012 one. With these two details in mind, the Furby is most likely a third generation classic with "pink flamingo" colorization (light pink with a darker pink belly). *The name "Felicia" is derived from "felix", of which one possible interpretation is roughly "lucky" in Latin. This is somewhat fitting, considering that the first character she interacts with in-game is Bailey Williams, a character based off of cards and gambling. This is also ironic as Felicia is renowned for having really bad luck OOC. Coincidentally, her conclusion also references luck and in the thread immediately after Bailey declared her as an enemy, she dies. *Felicia's death marked the halfway point of Program V2. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Felicia, in chronological order.' Sandbox *It's An Inky Dinky Doo Da Morning *The Sun's In His Freaking Eyes Program V2 *Damned if You Do, Damned if You Don't *100.2° *In Hindsight, This Was A Terrible Idea *Second Verse, Same As the First Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Felicia LaChapelle. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Soooooooo I feel terrible. I was SO excited to write Feli! Seriously. She was supposed to be my big deconstruction of promiscuous female characters in SOTF. Not only that, but I wanted to write one as a heroic character. Many promiscuous ladies in SOTF tend to be either unpleasant or outright villainous, but I tried to avert that. From "It's an Inky Dinky Doo Da Morning" I was PUMPED to write her. Pumped! I pictured her as this big sisterly type in-game. Sadly, I had emotional and IRL issues, which, among other things, lead to me dropping Kaede "Katie" Tanaka in Virtua. I could barely write with her well, and she was hardly consistent. In addition, it took me a long time to actually post with her. I hero'd her specifically because I felt I couldn't write her and it was the right thing to do (that, and I swore to save one of Elena's peepz at some point). Sadly, the death was delayed, so... I did what I had to do. ): This is a character I'm REALLY willing to redo. I doubt that there will be another Second Chances, but there's always other RPs and such if I want to write a BETTER version of her. ''I'm so sorry guys. Hopefully for V5 and, should I join it, TV2 (at this point it boils down to "whether or not I feel up for it"), my writing quality and timeliness will be MUCH better. -KamiKaze '' Category:Characters Category:Program V2 Characters Category:The Program